


Rhythm of the Heart (Chaelisa)

by Dreamofshadows



Series: Legends snapshots (Chaelisa and Jensoo) [2]
Category: BLACKPINK (Band)
Genre: Almost Kiss, Alternate Universe - Historical, Captain Lisa, Chaeyoung was just curious okay, Dancer Chaeyoung|Rosé, F/F, Sexual Tension, things get Spicy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-15 05:28:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29803611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamofshadows/pseuds/Dreamofshadows
Summary: Park Chaeyoung, a recruit soldier with a secret to hide, follows the notorious Captain Lisa Manoban to a brothel.Events take a turn when Chaeyoung is mistaken for one of the establishment's dancers.
Relationships: Lalisa Manoban | Lisa/Park Chaeyoung | Rosé
Series: Legends snapshots (Chaelisa and Jensoo) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2004592
Comments: 4
Kudos: 32





	Rhythm of the Heart (Chaelisa)

**Author's Note:**

> Think of Lisa as the captain in charge of training Chaeyoung's squad for Goryeo's military. It's made up of female soldiers. (Think along the terms of Li Shang and Mulan in the beginning before they grew closer.)
> 
> This was in the beginning, when Lisa had been appointed as the captain of the female military squad because the men were already fighting on the front lines/lost in previous battles and few soldiers remained to guard the villages/ Jennie's palace.
> 
> Lisa likes to call Chaeyoung 'princess' to mock her.
> 
> Lisa is something of an amoral womaniser here and she doesn't care about consequences when it comes to herself, though she does grudgingly care about her responsibilities.

Chaeyoung ducked back behind the corner, doing her best to breathe silently and normally as her heart picked up speed in her chest.

_She had almost been caught but thankfully retained enough of her wits to duck back just in time before the captain spotted her._

She didn't have to wonder why the sullen Lalisa Manoban was wandering the port at this late an hour—the port slums were a hive of activity, a place for sailors and merchants to mingle and a space for brothels to ply their trade and would be sure to flourish. The salty tang that always seemed to hang around Lisa had been growing steadily stronger as Chaeyoung followed in Lisa's wake, who up until now seemed entirely unaware of her stalker.

Raucous merriment and boisterous music filled the nightly atmosphere; the stank of fish gullets caught in fisherman's nets mixed with liquor haze. Chaeyoung was dazzled by all the lanterns that brightened the cobbled streets, filled mostly with sailors in groups chatting up courtesans or else singing off-key with their mates. Distant creaking of hulls as water slapped against the side could be heard, accompanied by the squeaks of rope as they pulled taut.

Rosé clutched her scarf tighter to her face and hurried after Lisa, far from eager to be accosted by one of the drunken sailors that loitered at taverns or lurched along in search of their next plaything. 

It's not like she was actually afraid of a confrontation though—she could fight better now and if things turned too desperate, she had her own secret method of evasion. But she didn't want to raise alarm or have people grow aware of her secret: the ability to conjure fire.

In the midst of her musings she almost lost sight of Lisa. Spotting her enter a seedy looking establishment and greeting the women with heavily powdered faces at the door had Chaeyoung confirming her suspicions: Lisa was in search of company tonight.

 _Then again when wasn't she? The captain acted like a horny dog, always smirking suggestively and eyeing the girls that threw themselves at her like they were some pieces of meat,_ Chaeyoung thought in disgust.

Without meaning too, memories of that fateful night when she just couldn't help but investigate the source of dirty moans coming from the captain's tent replayed in Chaeyoung's head. The way Lisa's skin glistened by the low light of the lantern; the way her back muscles flexed and arched; the way her bangs lay matted against her forehead—Chaeyoung had the cursed image branded in her mind's eye.

Then there was the damned way Lisa had looked up and didn't even flinch when she caught Chaeyoung staring through the opening of the tent; the way Lisa's smirk had grown wider; the way Lisa had kept her eyes pinned on a frozen Chaeyoung as she deliberately bent down and worked up the writhing girl beneath her, starting slow before she went harder, faster, rougher until the girl was a moaning, thrashing mess; the way Chaeyoung felt something hot shoot right through her core, jolting her out of her aroused state as shame overwhelmed her and she fled. 

She couldn't look at either the captain or her fellow recruit in the eye for days afterward.

_Why was she following Lisa, again?_

Chaeyoung shook her head and entered the brothel.

>

There were drapes. 

Lots and lots of drapes hanging from the ceiling, serving as partitions and doors. Some were airy and light, flowing and undulating as people pushed through. Other drapes were heavier and more luxuriant, lending a new weight to the atmosphere that was already saturated with perfume commingling with sweat and heat. 

Patrons both male and female (and possibly in-between) mingled in open areas that were lit brighter. Strains of music filled the air and dancers twirled sensually for in front of small groups. The jingle of coins and splashing of liquid in cups to be drank punctuated the atmosphere. 

Chaeyoung was already sweltering and although the prospect of shedding off her cloak and hood were tempting, she didn't want to show her face in case Lisa sprang out from a hiding place and caught her.

Speaking of which, she couldn't spot the captain anywhere as she wandered through the halls and darted quickly past the darker corridors housing the separate rooms for pairs (or even groups) to pursue their amorous passions in peace. Chaeyoung couldn't help the blush that rose up her face because the sounds and noises were anything but discreet.

Briefly she wondered if the taciturn captain had already found her girl of the night. Chaeyoung shrugged and pushed on towards the central hall from where the loudest ruckus was emanating. People were pouring in or flowing out: soldiers, sailors, merchants with their pompous haughty faces now slack from drink; women latched on to their partners giggling. Chaeyoung watched it all and held her breath as she inched inside the atrium, scanning the area for a tall, rough female soldier with ash brown hair in a short knot at the back of her head.

But before she had finished scanning the place, a hand grabbed her shoulder startling Chaeyoung with a jolt.

"You're late! Come, come, the main show is about to start!" an old woman in a silken garb jabbered and gesticulated furiously as she tugged the bemused Chaeyoung, holding her in a surprisingly strong grip.

"Get dressed, quickly, there's no time for prettying up!" the old woman said crossly as she propelled Chaeyoung into an empty dressing room filled with an abundant rack of silks and vanity mirrors and trinkets and kohl kits. There were also a few other women inside wearing silken robes in various states of preparation. 

Everyone turned to Chaeyoung and the old woman, whom Chaeyoung now assumed must be some sort of pimp.

"Wait but I'm not—"

"No buts! I pay good money for the clothes on your back now get to work!" the old woman rebuked and flounced out of the room, leaving Chaeyoung in a daze.

"New to the scene?" called one of the younger girls in a friendly manner as whispers broke out when Chaeyoung turned.

"I'm not even a dancer," Chaeyoung whispered.

"Not to worry, everyone starts out rusty and if you think dancing is too much, you can always hole up for private sessions. They all just wanna get down to the sex part sooner anyway," said the same girl with a rueful shake of her head. "I'd love to do introductions but I'm afraid we're out of time, so let's get you dressed."

"No wait you don't understand!" Chaeyoung yelped, powerless to argue as the other girls—some four others beside the speaker, who seemed to be their leader—converged on her with smirks and winks. "I'm not here to—"

"Sssh babygirl," giggled one the women, pressing a finger to Chaeyoung's mouth. She had a veil and wore an array of earrings and bracelets that jingled as she moved her hands. "You don't look too bad, in fact I'll say you're quite easy on the eyes so we'll skip out on make-up except for the lips and eyes. I can promise you're going to look positively _sinful_ when we're done with you."

"Leave it to us, honey," purred the woman to her right with sharp kohl drawn over eyes giving her a striking appearance. She reached out and caressed Chaeyoung's wavy locks admiringly. "By the time the night's over, I guarantee you'll have a few rich patrons who'll be very willing to overlook your blunders in exchange for some extra time alone."

Chaeyoung was swept up in a dizzying whirlwind of bangles, silks and wraps as her clothes were ripped off her. There seemed to be no use of protesting; everyone had taken for granted that she was a newbie and expected her to co-operate. Dazed and rather curious about the whole aspect of this business, Chaeyoung let herself be dressed. 

She was thankful to the gods for retaining a little vanity and thus regularly groomed her legs and underarms.

>

One thing she had absolutely forgotten about in the flurry of preparation and her impromptu debut as a dancer was that being thrust into a central stage area meant that Lisa, if she were around, would definitely see her.

From what the leader girl had hurriedly explained, the dancing involved a lot of energetic twirling and agile footwork, complete with tapping and waving to have the various trinkets adorning her her arms and ankles produce sound. Teasing and engaging with patrons was encouraged—it's what would give them pleasure for being singled out and given individual attention, which in return allowed for the dancers to be tipped or even asked for private one-on-one sessions.

Sensuality was accentuated by the rather skimpy drapery that showed more skin than Chaeyoung was admittedly used to. Thus she found herself standing nervously with the other dancers as the first strains of music slowly picked up. 

Her eyes searched for that familiar sullen expression amongst the crowd that were gathered to watch but the peripheries were too dark to see properly.

She did her best to stay agile and lithe, copying the movements and trying to predict what her fellow dancers would do next. Gradually, she picked up a rhythm and pattern, her sharp mind remembering the captain's words whispered in her ear: _observation is key to understand your enemies._

In this case, her 'enemies' would be her inexperience with dancing and performing. Thus, her objectives to tackle would be to gauge what pleases the audience and letting the music flow through her body and conduct her.

At first, she was slow on the go, moving slightly slower than her more experienced counterparts. She shut out the faces watching her and focused solely on mastering what she could. 

_Show me what you can do, Park,_ Lisa had taunted her during their first tussle. Chaeyoung grimaced at the memory.

She had been the loser back then, but she was wiser now. She had learned her lessons.

The spectators whistled and laughed, hooted and clapped for the five dancers, throwing gold coins into their midst.

Chaeyoung found herself discarding her initial bashfulness as she grew more confident and danced: twirling gracefully, almost floating as the scarves tied around her wrist sailed after her. She even grew daring enough to approach a stranger and bite her lip with a sultry smoulder as she glided by. His bulging eyes were a most satisfactory reaction.

The music soared, higher and faster. Chaeyoung followed, whirling as though her life depended on it.

"You got moves, newbie," Leader Girl smirked as she passed her by, "go get'em honey!"

Chaeyoung gave a breathy chuckle and moved to her next victims, flipping her hair and snapping her wrists to let the scarves float and shimmer in the air before she swept away in a blink, leaving the strangers to holler their approval and lustily shout after her.

It was rather fun, how easy she had these men practically drooling for her. The power over them was deeply intoxicating. 

Sweaty but exhilarated, Chaeyoung allowed for a brief swipe of her hands to wipe away perspiration before she was moving again, undulating like a snake as she exercised all that she could to sway the audience and make them fall to her spell.

There was one thing however that marred her enjoyment: the captain was nowhere to be seen. Although logically that was a good thing because she didn't want to get into a row with Lisa's higher ups, yet for some inexplicable reason, Chaeyoung _wanted_ Lisa to see her right now, to see her in this light: a powerful feminine force exuding sensual grace. She wanted to see if Lisa would be affected. She wanted to see Lisa's eyes darken with desire for her and her alone. She wanted Lisa to....to...

"Pair up! Pair up!"

Chaeyoung stumbled, both in her thoughts and footsteps as one of the scarves on her wrist got trapped underfoot.

A brawny hand caught her before she fell on her face.

"Care for a dance sweetheart?" asked the hairy stranger, grasping her shoulder a little tight for comfort as he turned her to face him. "Look at you, such a pretty wee thing, I could snap you like a toothpick."

Faint unease stirred in Chaeyoung's gut as she noticed him still holding on tightl, his inflamed eyes gazing at her intently. The fun faded as quickly as melting sugar in her mouth, leaving a sickening feeling to settle in the pit of her heart. 

"Uh, I have to get back—"

"But you have to take someone with you now, sweets, it's pairing up time. You heard them," leered the oaf, his breath reeking of liquor. She had to turn her face away before she ended up with a disgusting mouthful of his straggly beard—thank goodness she had her veil to cover her mouth, even if it were flimsy.

He still hadn't let go of her and now gripped her other shoulder as well as he dragged her towards the centre where other people were merrily pairing up, laughing and dancing along with the dancers and their respective partners they picked from the crowd. 

The man she was with towered a good few feet above her. She hated to admit that his hulking body and visible bulging biceps intimidated her. But he looked like the type to take pleasure in violence or debauchery and though she was much better equipped in fighting now more than ever, still she would not consider herself invincible against such a potentially volatile person that wouldn't think twice of attacking her in some dark alley—the ports were already too lawless for state officers to control.

"I'll dance with you."

He nodded, satisfied. Chaeyoung hoped that maybe having one dance would be enough to suffice.

But the way he kept a firm hold on her had Chaeyoung's fight or flight instincts triggered—clearly, this brute was not going to be satisfied with just a mere dance. The way he kept pressing up in her space, his hands grazing her bare hip and his relentless leering and heavy breathing—those were all signs Chaeyoung picked up that had her on high alert as she tried her best not to get stepped on by the lumbering giant.

If worst came to worst, she would do her best to overpower him and then make a run for it. And then if she was truly cornered, she would have to make use of her secret weapon. The thought comfroted her but she was hoping for as little confrontation as possible—her future as a soldier of the Royal army bodyguards to the Empress herself was on the line and she wanted to get in with a clean record.

"What's your name, sweets?" Chaeyoung shrugged which he didn't seem to mind.

"You were such a naughty girl back there," the bearded man husked, "dancing and flashing all that skin. I know you were doing it all for me baby girl, weren't you?"

"I don't even know you," Chaeyoung retorted. She yelped when he landed a sharp smack on her exposed thigh. Chaeyoung flushed scarlet, gaping at the audacity of the stranger to raise his hand on her so easily, as though he were even entitled to touch her.

"Consider that a warning but I won't be so lenient later," he growled, his eyes burning into her like hot coals.

"What do you mean later?"Chaeyoung gulped, her hands clammy. She gasped as his rough hand grabbed her from her hip and hoisted her to straddle his thigh, bringing them almost chest to chest. The urge to strike back was strong but he had her at a distinct disadvantage to fight from the cumbersome position.

Chaeyoung's heart beat out of control as he leaned in to whisper, "You think I'll let you get away from me without getting a taste of you, sweets? Fat chance," he smirked. "You're mine for the night. I don't care about the price Madame Fifi asks. You're all mine."

"Funny you should mention that, Gohan," came a silky voice, "because I think you might want to watch your back. Oh look, are those royal officers I see over there?"

The man—Gohan—turned in panic, releasing Chaeyoung at the same time as a daintier hand clasped on to Chaeyoung's wrist and eased her away, slipping amongst the throng of dancing couples as easily as if they were a stream of water.

It happened in a blur but one thing Chaeyoung was certain about was that her saviour was none other than Lalisa Manoban.

"You must be new, haven't seen you around here before," Lisa said when she had taken them to a quieter area. "Better stick close to me, all these other gits won't speak to you if they see you with me. They know I'm not to be messed with."

"Oh...thank you," Chaeyoung whispered, still reeling from the sudden change of scene as her heartbeat slowly settled. Lisa hadn't seemed to notice who she was as of yet. 

Should she reveal herself outright? 

The sudden realisation that her unconscious wish for Lisa to see her had come true made Chaeyoung blush because not only had Lisa seen her, she must have been observing her as well.

_Had Lisa liked the way she danced? Would Lisa look at her differently, as someone to be respected and feared for the influence she could exert using her femininity?_

_Why did it matter anyway?_

"Yeah, Gohan's a hell of a turd. You have the worst luck to find yourself entangled with that lowlife," Lisa said seriously, nodding along as she spoke. "To be sure, to be sure. Well anyway. I'm Lisa. What do you go by?"

Chaeyoung made a split-second decision. "Rosé."

Her mother called her Rosie after her favourite flowers. Changing the name a bit made it a little more exotic.

"Rosé," Lisa drawled. "A pleasure. How long have you been working here if I may ask? A pretty face like yours is rather hard to forget."

_Pretty face?_

Chaeyoung hesitated. "A few days."

"Hmm, I see. Still get a bit of that pesky performance anxiety, huh?"

"I, I suppose so," Chaeyoung stuttered. Though she was faintly aware of the trouble she'd be in if Lisa saw through her flimsy disguise, she didn't feel in danger like with Gohan. 

No, she felt oddly safe standing next to Lisa, watching other people from their position by a pillar. Like Lisa had said, nobody approached or even glanced in their direction, which made Chaeyoung remember that Lisa's reputation must have been at work to keep them at bay. For once, the captain's notoriety proved useful. Chaeyoung basked in the odd sense of security Lisa's presence provided.

"You know, you remind me of someone." Lisa's brows furrowed. "But I can't remember, ugh..."

Chaeyoung held her breath. Lisa squinted at her for a while longer then sighed.

"Oh well, it's whatever... where's my flask..."

Lisa brought her hip flask up and took a long draught, smacking her lips together when she finished. "Want some, pretty girl? It'll help ya dance better. Certainly helps me. I can do a jig, wanna see?"

Chaeyoung stifled a giggle. The liquor in the flask must be quite strong to loosen up the tight-lipped captain. "I'll pass."

"Hmm, as you wish," Lisa shrugged as she secured the flask at her waist, "but it would be a waste to not dance a jig right now, what with the drink and music. Come, lemme show you how a true seawoman dances a merry jig."

Lisa stuck out her hand gallantly, sporting a mischievous and slightly tipsy grin which in the dim light and heat struck a chord within Chaeyoung. She had seen enough of drunken Lisa around camp to be able to tell what stage of drunk the captain was in. 

So far, she seemed to be slightly tipsy, her tongue more loose, her behaviour more care-free and on the whole more relaxed. This was the Lisa that snickered and chuckled around campfire gatherings, got into passionate arguments or did silly dares for laughs.

"Thinking I'll carry you off? Fat chance," Lisa laughed, mistaking Chaeyoung's observation for hesitation. "You employer is already mad at me for trying to get it on with some of her favourite girls but can you blame me when everyone wants a piece of this hot bod?"

"I'll be safe then cos I'm not interested," Chaeyoung smiled sweetly.

Lisa only smirked. "Oh ay, we'll see, prin—pretty girl."

And there was the ego, more inflated that Chaeyoung thought possible. She shook her head, coming to a decision as she shot another smile at an expectant Lisa.

_This should be interesting. Lisa was currently pliable and easily manipulated. She was clearly smitten by Chaeyoung and flirting shamelessly as a result._

Chaeyoung followed Lisa closer to the musicians who were still keeping up a lively tempo. But she barely noticed, too busy thinking about a plan of action to get back at Lisa now that the opportunity presented itself.

_Pay back Lisa for all the taunting and scolding sounded tantalising. But what could she do?_

She and Lisa danced for a while, clapping and stomping their feet in tandem with other dancers, albeit a little slower because Lisa's coordination was slightly off-kilter and Chaeyoung didn't know the dances. Still, they laughed and giggled along. Chaeyoung almost forgot she was dancing with the woman that made her life miserable on a daily basis.

"So, how do you like being a dancer? You're pretty good from what I saw," Lisa said, keeping up the flow of compliments that began throughout their bout of dancing. The music had slowed down somewhat now, giving everyone a breather.

"It's something," Chaeyoung panted, "not exactly what I thought it would be like though..."

"Really? Do elaborate," Lisa said with interest, knocking back another swig of liquor.

"Well...I thought I wouldn't be...comfortable....in front of people."

"You mean flashing some tits and ass for men to drool over?"

Chaeyoung glared as Lisa tittered and lifted her hands in surrender.

"Saying it as it is, Rosssé," she slurred, "I mean, I watched your routine. All the men were getting a tad too excited and tenting their pants."

"You watched me?" Chaeyoung asked, ignoring everything else Lisa said.

She didn't know why the sudden blush took over her face—she had wanted for Lisa to see her and fall under her spell to gloat over the fact that she was able to have Lisa submit to her. But now hearing that this actually happened left Chaeyoung feeling slightly disarmed. "Did you...did you enjoy it?"

Lisa's eyes darkened as a dangerous smile quirked her lips. "More than you think."

"Hmm, that so?" Chaeyoung hummed teasingly, watching Lisa as they circled each other. "I do have an idea actually. Word is that you're quite the womaniser, Captain. Every woman here probably knows you intimately on some level or other."

"You're not very wrong," Lisa murmured.

The heat between them escalated hand in hand, charges of energy radiating in the space they shared as polarising forces held them perfectly poised, ready to spar.

"Tell me Rosé, have you ever pleased a man?"

Chaeyoung's eyes bulged. "Wha—"

"Or received pleasure?"

Chaeyoung shook her head vehemently without even thinking, shuddering at the mere thought. 

"I'm going to assume that means you haven't been intimate with women either." Lisa's smirk grew wider. "How lovely. An absolutely pure and untouched virgin, ripe for taking."

Chaeyoung gritted her teeth and held her head high, silently seething for letting Lisa take the reins so easily. Who did Lisa think she was, getting to act superior just because she slept around more than she did?

"Yeah, so?" Chaeyoung challenged, ready to punch Lisa right in her stupid face if she so much as made a scathing comment. "Is it a crime that I'm not as promiscuous as you?"

"Far from it," Lisa returned. She leaned in closer. "But that means, you would still be on the fence regarding your preferences, right?" She gestured around her. "Say if all the men were to vanish and only the women remained. Would you feel the same satisfaction and arousal if they were the ones cheering you while you danced?"

Chaeyoung instinctively backed away, feeling hemmed in by the probing questions. 

This was hitting too close to home, the uncomfortable dreams she had with Lisa's distant pants ringing in her ears, the tight coiling between her legs, the sinful images of Lisa's glistening skin as she moved over a naked body beneath her.....

"I don't have to answer that."

"Of course you don't," Lisa said smoothly. "But I can see the answer plain as day on your face."

Strangely, there was no sluggish deflection in her tone; she seemed alert enough, her eyes burrowing under Chaeyoung's skin.

"What do you want from me?" Chaeyoung gritted. She couldn't run, rooted to the spot in her flimsy scarves and veils, her bangles jangling as she fought to stifle her nervous fidgeting.

But Lisa merely leaned in close, ghosting her fingertips at Chaeyoung's waist. Tension reached fever-pitch as she held Chaeyoung's gaze with her own piercing eyes. "It would be an honour to show you the ropes, Rosé. With your permission, of course—"

"Never!" Chaeyoung snapped, outraged enough to break out from the cloud of arousal that had her in thrall to Lisa. "You can't win me over that easily like everyone else!"

She stomped off but not before Lisa latched on to her wrist and pulled her back abruptly. Chaeyoung breath caught in her throat as she crashed against Lisa's chest. She put an arm out to steady herself and froze as her field of vision was obstructed by Lisa's face. Up close, Chaeyoung couldn't help but notice her long eyelashes.

"Rosé, I haven't yet finished my proposition," Lisa murmured. Her hold was light, allowing Chaeyoung to breathe and take a pause, hearing her heartbeat throb in her ear.

"What's your proposition?" Chaeyoung asked, torn between feeling weak and furious. Weak because Lisa's scent (sea breeze tang mixed with hay) engulfed her and she could view those wide shoulders up close and observe that strong jawline....

but she was also furious for being played and taken for a ride. Lisa had been feigning her tipsiness, or else she sobered up remarkably quickly.

"I want to try something with you, right here, right now. And if you hate it, then thank me for sparing you the harrowing experience of being pounced on by some of your dancer troupe. I heard them gals have delightful orgies for the newbies. Shame I can't join," Lisa added, wiggling her eyebrows. Chaeyoung didn't know whether to take her seriously. 

She swallowed, torn between curiosity and running far, far away from the smouldering heat trailing in the wake of Lisa's fingertips brushing over her skin at her sides. 

Lisa merely smiled patiently, reeling her in like a fly in a spider's web. 

Yet Chaeyoung found herself relishing the faint taste of danger and fire dancing just out of reach. Her eyes flickered to Lisa's lips, full and plush. On cue, the image of Lisa making out with a faceless girl surfaced. The coil in her gut tightened, as did her heart inside her chest.

"Alright," Chaeyoung croaked.

And for one brief moment, Chaeyoung thought Lisa was going to kiss her. 

Lisa leaned in, closer and closer, stopping within close range, her heavy gaze lingering over Chaeyoung's lips before glancing back up. Chaeyoung tried to breathe normally as Lisa's fingers traced the outside of her arms, trailing upwards ever so slowly, but she didn't move her face any closer, making Chaeyoung almost whine.

_She wanted this, didn't she? Wanted Lisa to kiss her, just to see what it was like. She had already said yes, didn't she? She couldn't back down now._

Desire pooled in her gut as Chaeyoung timidly pushed up her hands to slide them around Lisa's neck. Lisa smiled, victorious.

 _Ah screw it! I want to know what it's like, just this once,_ Rosé huffed.

Then as if her heart wasn't racing fast enough, delicate fingers—slightly rough at the tips— gently brushed some of her hair away from her shoulder. Her heart rate doubled when Lisa bent her head to close the gap. Chaeyoung's eyes fluttered shut in anticipation as she tilted her head to meet Lisa halfway.

A strangled gasp left her mouth when soft lips suddenly landed on the skin at her throat instead. Lisa's hold tightened around her waist, keeping Chaeyoung firmly in place as her tongue smoothed over the curve of her neck, leaving a trail of open-mouthed kisses as Chaeyoung let her head drop back, awash with pleasure sizzling through her entire being and setting unwanted butterflies dancing in her stomach.

Dimly, she was aware of allowing Lisa too much power over her but she was enjoying the new sensations too much to care. Her nerve endings were in danger of exploding if Lisa continued.

_Is this what being pleased by a woman feels like? She was burning with just some chaste kisses to the neck, w_ _hat more if they went the whole way?_

_Lisa may be an arrogant toerag but her attractiveness was undeniable._

"Lisa," Chaeyoung said breathily, holding on to the woman and fiddling with the baby hair at her neck. Lisa's sighs made her skin tingle with confidence—she wasn't the only one affected.

Nothing else existed, nothing else mattered except Lisa's surprisingly gentle kisses breathed onto her skin, marking her. She didn't know how long it had been since Lisa began kissing and sucking and nibbling at her neck but Chaeyoung was past caring who saw—she just wanted to keep floating amongst the clouds.

Vaguely, beyond the haze of pleasure, she thought she heard a soft groan from the captain currently busy making her bones melt.

"You really are something else, princess," Lisa hummed in a low voice.

_Wait what? Princess?_

Chaeyoung crashed back to earth just as Lisa's hand darted up and ripped her veil clean off her face. Chaeyoung doubled back in horror as she rushed to cover her face with her hands but it was much too late. She stumbled back and fell at Lisa's feet as the din of patrons and music returned around them, unaware of Chaeyoung's terror mounting.

Lisa towered over her, clutching the flimsy veil in her hand. Her hair was mussed, her eyes narrowed and her overall expression grim.

"I...I can explain—"

"You're in big trouble, Park Chaeyoung," Lisa said in a tone of quiet fury. She tossed her head. "Get your clothes while I'm asking nicely."

>

"Care to explain your presence here when you have absolutely no permission to leave camp?" Lisa asked, arms folded as she stood in front of Chaeyoung.

Chaeyoung bowed her head, inwardly still processing the way the tables turned on her so rapidly, still registering the loss of warm, wet lips on her neck and fiery body heat pressing up against her chest. "You knew..."

"The moment I saw you dancing, I knew it was you," Lisa said coldly, "and then when that pig grabbed you, I almost ran him through my sword. Do you have any idea of the dangers you invite by strutting around in such skimpy clothes? Do you have any idea the lengths a man would go just to have you? You think just because you can throw a punch now, you'll win? No Chaeyoung. You're much too naive. Typical country girl—"

"Shut up!" Chaeyoung burst angrily, "I can dress however I like, he's responsible for his own actions!"

"Not everybody sees it that way, princess," Lisa snapped back.

"Stop calling me that!" Chaeyoung said, furious that she was being blamed for Gohan's advances. "I'm not some damsel in distress! I could have handled it fine. I was trying to go for polite first because I didn't want trouble but if push came to shove, I would have killed him, painfully so."

Lisa snorted. "Sure you would princess. Now why did you follow me?"

"Couldn't sleep. Heard you leave. Decided to follow because I was curious," Chaeyoung said sulkily. "Happy?"

"Far from it," Lisa grunted, "do you even understand all the way things could have gone wrong? You could have been attacked and carried off on the way here, you could have been kidnapped and taken aboard a ship and never seen again, you could have been murdered without me even knowing and not only would you be dead but I'd be in a hell lot of trouble—"

"So that's it, you're just worried to save your skin," Chaeyoung accused.

"No, dammit!" Lisa snapped. "You're my responsibility. You're under my care and guardianship, all you soldiers. What if I allowed you all to suddenly run amok when you barely know how to hold a knife? Who would I answer to if my recruits...are hurt?"

She turned away, unable to look Chaeyoung in the face as she paced ack and forth in agitation. "I know you think I don't care but I do. You're all my kin. Women gotta stick up for each other because men will chew you up and spit you out. Merciless and ruthless, the whole lot. You think I'd be fine with that, watching from the side? You think I'd let some git like that depraved pig Gohan have his way with you? Over my dead body."

She kneaded her temples, unaware of Chaeyoung staring at her in wonder. "Thank goodness I stepped in before he got too violent, or carried you off. I wouldn't have forgiven myself if he took you from right under my nose. Chaeyoung, you were being too much. You're...too much," she added quietly. 

Chaeyoung heard her but was unable to say anything—her mouth had run very dry as she turned over Lisa's words.

_Lisa....cared?_

Indeed, Lisa might have a point; she had been rather foolish and didn't even have her knife with her. She had been brave and arrogant enough to think she could fight any obstacle that came her way using what little she had learned from military training and her secret weapon. In a sense, she had been acting just like Lisa, minus all the years of training and expertise.

"Funny way of showing you care, bullying us day and night," Chaeyoung muttered at last. The night was chilly and she was thankful for her uniform rather than her dancer costume. "Why didn't you just come over and stop me the moment you saw me then?"

Lisa paused and shifted on her feet, turning away. "You looked like you were enjoying yourself," she said quietly. There was nothing but sincerity in her tone. "And...I found myself enjoying the performance too. Watching you enjoy yourself was...enjoyable."

She cleared her throat loudly and started speaking again, ignoring Chaeyoung's open mouthed astonishment as she barged ahead. "Let's call it even and forget tonight happened alright?"

Chaeyoung wanted to protest and ask what exactly Lisa meant by enjoying herself watching her. There was no hint of the nasty and mean Lisa who was forever smirking and taunting her to rile her up during training exercises. Lisa made no mention of the way they had been swept up in a passionate embrace only moments ago.

In the span of a few moments, Chaeyoung had gotten a rare glimpse of Lisa being sensual before moving on to worried concern and gentleness. The discrepancy wasn't something Chaeyoung could reconcile with the usual sullen arrogance that seemed to be Lisa's brand.

"Call it even...for now," Chaeyoung agreed at last.

She watched Lisa nod and set off. Chaeyoung followed close behind, her mind still churning over the events of the night and the mystery that was Lalisa Manoban.


End file.
